Converse High
by phihope
Summary: Songfict BTS new song CONVERSE HIGH . ITS YAOI, NAMJOON X HOSEOK - RAPMONSTER X JHOPE. Review please


**Converse High**

**Kim Namjoon**

**X **

**Jung Hoseok**

**NAMSEOK/NAMHOPE/RAPHOPE FANFICTION**

**RATED T**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ IT ! **

**IF YOU WANT COPAS, WITH AUTHOR NAME JUSEYO**

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Your converse high_

_I really really want you! _

* * *

Namjoon menyanyikan lagu buatannya itu dan menemukan nadanya. Tampak Namjoon terdiam. Menggigit ujung tumpul pensilnya, sepertinya dia berfikir tentang lirik lagu buatannya itu. Tak lama, Namjoon mendesah frustasi. Ia sangat butuh inspirasi sekarang. Ia sungguh tak bisa berfikir. Isi pikirannya kemana – mana. Namjoon melirik sekitarnya, tampak studio musik ini kosong. Hanya dirinya sendiri. Namjoon mendesah pelan lalu memakai jaketnya, dan memasukkan kertas berisi lirik buatannya itu dalam tasnya. Mungkin dengan keluar sebentar dia akan mendapatkan sebuah inspirasi cemerlang.

Namjoon berjalan keluar gedung BigHits. Saat ia melewati ruang dance. Ia mendengar dentuman musik hiphop. Namjoon berfikir jika itu adalah Hoseok. Ia kemudian masuk dengan pelan. Dan duduk di belakang Hoseok yang sedang bergerak meliuk – liukan badannya mengikuti nada lagu tersebut. Namjoon pun memperhatikan Hoseok dari ujung kaki hingga kepala Hoseok. Namja manis yang selalu berhasil membuat perutnya seperti diserang kupu – kupu tersebut. Senyum Hoseok yang selalu menawan yang membuat Namjoon terpesona akan Hoseok. Dengan segera Namjoon mengeluarkan kertas yang berisi liriknya tadi. Memasang headshet, mengeluarkan handphone nya dan menulis liriknya. Kini ia menulis dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya sambil sesekali melirik Hoseok.

* * *

Hoseok telah selesai dengan acara berlatihnya. Hoseok pun kaget melihat Namjoon sudah ada dalam ruangan dance. Hoseok mengambil air minumnya, dan berjalan mendekati Namjoon, duduk disebelah Namjoon. Namjoon tampak menggumamkan sesuatu, dan memejamkan matanya. Hoseok melihat Namjoon dengan tatapan penasaran sekaligus senyuman lucu. Hoseok melirik kertas yang berada di tangan Namjoon. _Oh... lirik lagu baru kami atau mixtapenya ya? _Batin Hoseok. Hoseok melihat Namjoon dengan intens. Jika dilihat – lihat Namjoon tampak sangat tampan. Apalagi saat Namjoon tersenyum. Lesung pipinya nampak dan membuat Namjoon semakin tampan. Oh... Hoseok memerah perlahan. Telinganya mendadak sangat merah dan panas. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

"Oh... Hoseok, kau sudah selesai berlatih?" Kata Namjoon membuyarkan lamunan Hoseok.

"I-iya sudah. Baru saja selesai." Jawab Hoseok gugup lalu meminum air mineral nya buru – buru.

Uhuk... uhuk.. Hoseok tersedak, Namjoon tersenyum pelan dan mengelus pundak serta leher Hoseok

"Kalau minum pelan – pelan dong Hoseok. Tuhkan tersedak." Namjoon berkata lembut dan Hoseok menarik nafas perlahan.

"Uh.. I-iya... Namjoon buat lirik lagu baru?" Kata Hoseok sambil melirik kertas yang dipegang Namjoon.

"Iya. Kau mau dengar? Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu. Lagunya baru saja jadi." Jawab Namjoon

"Oh... Judulnya apa?" Kata Hoseok penasaran, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Namjoon. Uh.. Namjoon merasa sangat gemas dengan Hoseok

"Judulnya Converse High. Dengarkan ya Hoseok."

"Iya pasti aku dengarkan." Jawab Hoseok sambil mengambil posisi yang nyaman untuk duduknya.

Namjoon perlahan mulai menyanyikan lagunya.

_Your Converse High  
Your Converse High  
Your Converse High  
Converse High_

_I'm so into your Converse Highs  
I can't help it  
I'm so into your Converse Highs  
I like it so much_

Hoseok menatap Namjoon dengan tersenyum, ia sangat penasaran akan lirik yang Namjoon buat.

_If I had only one day  
I will go see the person who created Converse Highs  
Then I'll tell that person, you saved the world  
You made that girl born again  
F your Chanel F your Alexander Mcqueen  
F your Raf simons, just come here and check it  
You can buy two pairs with just 100 dollars, you know what I want  
White t-shirt, jeans and red Converse Highs, that's it_

Hoseok mengeryit heran. Mengapa Namjoon harus menyebutkan Baju putih, sebuah jins, dan sepatu Converse merah. Perlahan Ia menatap apa yang ia pakai. Oh... Hoseok merasa telinganya memerah. Ia memang memakai pakaian yang disebutkan Namjoon. Termasuk sepatunya tersebut. Tapi Hoseok menepis pemikiran anehnya. Dan Ia tetap mendengarkan lirik Namjoon selanjutnya.

_Alright, red orange yellow green blue violet indigo  
The rainbow on your feet is shot like Rambo  
It aims at me, bang bang, shout out wow wow  
Together with your body makes me go hukhuk  
Big taxi, big cycle, big subway  
No thanks, I wanna ride the big bus  
Rather than the stars in the sky, I wanna see the stars on your shoes  
Haha, without Namjoon knowing_

Oh... Hoseok langsung mendadak gugup. Hoseok pernah berkata pada Namjoon, jika ada sebuah taxi, motor besar, dan kereta api, ia lebih memilih menaiki sebuah bus. Meskpun berdesak – desakan, Hoseok senang. Entah mengapa. Ia tak tahu. Namjoon memang menyukai seseorang yang memakai converse. Seperti dia sekarang ini. Hoseok juga menyukai film jadul berjudul Rambo itu. Pipinya pun perlahan memerah. Ia mulai kepedean. Tapi Hoseok tak ingin berharap banyak.

_You pass by and become connected  
You enter in and become love  
Someone said that before  
But I am just colored by you  
I like you but still don't wear Converse Lows_

_I'm so into your Converse Highs  
I can't help it  
I'm so into your Converse Highs  
I like it so much_

_Your Converse Highs  
I really really want yo  
Converse High  
I really really like yo  
Converse High  
I really really need yo  
Converse High Converse High_

Perlahan Namjoon melirik Hoseok yang mukanya memerah. Namjoon pikir rencananya akan berhasil. Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti kepada Hoseok. Dan Namjoon pun melanjutkan menyanyikan lagunya

_Converse Converse, I really hate a Converse  
When you look all flashy with your black stockings and your high heels  
That's just a lie  
But you look better with Jordan numbers  
Ha don't you know? Converses kill your charm  
Anyway, when you meet me, don't wear Converses  
It's too hard to take them off of you_

_You pass by and become connected  
You enter in and become love  
Someone said that before  
But I am just colored by you  
I like you but still don't wear Converse Lows_

_I'm so into your Converse Highs  
I can't help it  
I'm so into your Converse Highs  
I like it so much_

Namjoon berpikir jika lagu ini terlalu ke-cewe-an untuk menembak Hoseok. Tapi ia berfikir akan menjadi skandal jika ia membuat lirik lagu ini ke-cowo-an. Ah tapi Namjoon ingat. Dahulu Hoseok pernah cosplay menjadi seorang wanita. Dan Namjoon tidak mengenalnya. Jadi lirik ini sah sah saja ia buatkan untuk Hoseok.

_Your Converse Highs  
I really really want yo  
Converse High  
I really really like yo  
Converse High  
I really really need yo  
Converse High Converse High_

_Your Converse Highs  
I really really want yo  
Converse High  
I really really like yo  
Converse High  
I really really need yo  
Converse High Converse High_

_Converse High_

Namjoon menyudahi menyanyinya dan Hoseok bertepuk tangan kagum.

"Woah.. lirikmu sangat bagus Namjoon. Kenapa kau membuat lagu itu?" Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti menatap Hoseok.

"Oh... karena aku berfikir tentang seseorang yang aku sukai. Ia tampak mempesona dengan converse warna merahnya." Jawab Namjoon melirik Hoseok dan tersenyum. Hoseok memerah.

"Oh... memangnya siapa yang kau sukai Namjoon?" Tanya Hoseok malu – malu.

"Dia sekarang sedang menggenakan tshirt putih, celana jeans, memakai converse merah. Dia adalah seseorang yang ceria, tak pernah bersedih, senyumnya yang mampu membuat perutku seperti diserbu kupu – kupu. Dia... sanagt indah dan menawan bagiku." Kata Namjoon sambil menatap Hoseok intens. Yang ditatapi hanya memerah.

"O-oh... siapa Namjoon?" Tanya Hoseok gugup

"Orang yang berada didepanku sekarang." Jawab Namjoon dengan enteng dan dengan kilat mengecup bibir merah milik Hoseok. Hoseok hanya terpaku, matanya mengerjap berkali – kali. Ia merasa terkena serangan jantung sekarang.

"Jadi Hoseok, jadilah pacarku?" Kata Namjoon sambil tersenyum pelan. Hoseok hanya menunduk dan mengangguk kecil. Namjoon merasa senang sekali. Namjoon langsung berjongkok depan Hoseok. Dan Hoseok hanya menatap Namjoon penasaran dengan malu – malu terutama.

"Ayo pulang, sini kau kugendong" Hoseok perlahan pun naik dalam gendongan Namjoon. Dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah tomat di leher Namjoon. Namjoon hanya tersenyum penuh dengan bahagia. Dan membawa Hoseok pulang kembali ke dorm. Selama perjalanan pulang, Namjoon terus bernyanyi Converse High dan berulang kali Hoseok mengatakan untuk diam, tapi malah dibesar – besarkan suara Namjoon. Perjalanan pulang Namjoon dan Hoseok sangatlah ceria, dengan Namjoon yang selalu setia menggoda sang dancer BTS tersebut.

_Your Converse Highs  
I really really want yo  
Converse High  
I really really like yo  
Converse High  
I really really need yo  
Converse High Converse High_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**END**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


End file.
